


Coffee

by Jrockerlove



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Fluff, GACKT is a demanding man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Yuu never seems to get GACKT's coffee order right.





	Coffee

 

They both were content and spread out on GACKT's big round bed. Both looking up at the celing staring at nothing really. Both trying to catch their breath, trying to climb back down from there high.

 

"Mm. That was great." Yuu finally spoke with a raspy voice.

 

"Isn't it always?" GACKT laughed.

 

"Yeah it is." Yuu moved so he could kiss his lover on the lips.

 

"How about I get some coffee?" Yuu asked and GACKT nodded in agreement.

 

It was late afternoon and for once they had the day off because Jun-ji had something important to tend to so the rest of the members including GACKT and Yuu took every advantage of this free day. Although it did take a few tries to get GACKT away from his laptop but Yuu managed. He was glad he did and so was GACKT.

 

He slipped out from under the warm blankets only to he pulled back down by a strong arm. Laughing he kissed his lover and smiled. He poked GACKT's side and got up from the bed and put a pair of pants on and headed to the kitchen to make them some coffee.

 

He stretched his arms as the coffee bubbled in the machine. When it was done he poured it into their cups and brought them upstairs. When he got to the room he found that GACKT had his laptop out and was buys typing away. Yuu simply shook his head and gave his lover his cup. GACKT took is and sipped the warm liquid.

 

"Ah. Where's the milk and sugar?" GACKT made this weird face while looking at his lover.

 

"What do you mean? You take it black. Here I’ll go get you some."

 

"No that's fine babe. I'll just drink it like this." He smiled at his lover and turned back to his work.

 

Yuu on the other hand picked up the book next to his bed and sat on the bed and started to read away.

 

The next day band practice was back and all the members were jamming and working on their new song line up for the series of lives they were about to do.

 

"Ok I need a brake because I have to run to my car and get new drum sticks." Jun-Ji announced at one point.

 

"Well you would have more if you would stop flinging them across the room at people." Yuu laughed.

 

Jun-Ji simply made a face and got up to get his new sticks. During that time the other members set their instruments down and took a much needed brake. GACKT on the other hand simply went to the pile of paper that was on the couch and started to wright down some stuff.

 

"Coffee babe?" Yuu asked as he went over to his lover.

 

"Hum sure that sounds great." Not bothering to look at his lover.

 

Yuu simply left the room and went to get the order of coffee. He remembers yesterday’s episode and made sure to put some milk and sugar in his lover’s cup. Once he was done mixing he took the two warm brewages and went back into the practice room. Jun-Ji was still not back and there was only GACKT still writing away and Cha was sitting on the chair next to the couch drinking his water.

 

"Here babe." GACKT looked up and took the cup and smiled at his lover.

 

"Ah. You put milk in this love."

 

"Yes because you said yesterday you wanted milk in it." Yuu was now confused.

 

"Yeah. Because yesterday was after sex coffee, it has to have milk and sugar. Work coffee is black and bland." GACKT smiled at his lover like there was nothing to his theory.

 

"Its coffee why make it so complicated?" Yuu huffed.

 

"It's GACKT Yuu. When is anything simple with him?' Chacha replied.

 

Yuu simply looked at his lover who wasn't even paying attention the the discussion anymore. He grumbled and left the practice room and went out to look for their missing drummer.

 

~END~ 

 

 


End file.
